User blog:Skipper101/Dinsoaur King 3: Journey through the United States of America Epsiode 1: A New Journey
The episode begins with Max and Zoe lying down on the grass in the backyard gazing at the clouds. Finally Zoe sighs and confesses that she's bored, then sits up. Max also sits up and admits he's also bored. Suddenly, a spaceship appears from the sky. Then a door opens and a weird hippie-looking pirate appears. When asked who he is, he announces that his name is Jaldithas and says this: "And I am the leader of a gang of pirates known as THE JADE GUYS!!!!" But Max and Zoe get confused because the name makes no sense, in fact, Zoe even asks "What kind of a name is that?" Jaldithas replies that there will be time for silly questions later and orders the other pirates on board to suck up Max's own house so they can have the Drakes, which they do. Zoe's parents were inside talking to Max's parents, so Max's parents also get sucked up. Jaldithas isn't happy to hear that Max's parents got sucked up as they were only intending to take Zoe's parents, but upon hearing from the minion that sucked up the house that both could help them with their quest for the star-like crystals, he reluctantly goes along with it. Then he grabs Paris with a long-mechanical claw, which Zoe calls unfair. Not wanting a young girl to tell him what's not fair, he grabs her with his arms and takes her yup to his ship, despite her struggles to get free. Max gets upset, but before he can do anything, Jaldithas enters the ship, then says "If you want your girl back, then meet me at the Everglades!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" and departs afterwards. Max becomes worried for not just his parents, but also Zoe and her parents. But with no ship to travel to the Everglades and no money to buy an airplane ticket, he's forced to turn to the Alpha Gang for help. Despite their rivalry, Doctor Z allows Max to travel with the Alpha Gang as they were going to the Everglades themselves. Upon arrival, Max is eager to jump off and sky dive to the ground, but Dr. Z wants to wait until they find dry land, as he doesn't want to get his new lab coat wet. Max however, doesn't want to wait, so Dr. Z reluctantly allows him and Chomp to do what Max wanted to do. Max thanks the doctor, then jumps out of the aircraft parachuting to the ground along with Chomp. Dr. Z then reveals to the others that he only wanted to work together with Max and help him out. Meanwhile, Max and Chomp successfully land and start searching for evidence of The Jade Guys. But they find none, causing Max to suspect that they arrived too early. Up in the sky, his suspicions are proven correct because the Jade Guys are still going to the Everglades. One of the pirates tells Jaldithas that Max and Chomp have already made it, causing Jaldithas to get angry. He orders the guy to hurry up and make it, then heads over to Zoe. He starts asking her about the jewels but she doesn't know what he's talking about. As a result, he punches her in the stomach. When she screams in pain, Jaldithas threatens to hurt her even more if she doesn't tell him where the crystal is. But she really doesn't know so the screen scrolls to her side because he twists her belly. Zoe screams in big pain and tries to fight back but can't because her arms and legs are tied to some hooks on a wall. The guy eventually lets go and once he does, the camera goes back to the scene. Jaldithas threatens her again and demands that he know where the crystals are located. Finally unable to take it anymore Zoe yells "I TOLD YOU: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At that point, the pirate punches her in the forehead causing her brain damage and the attack also causes her to go unconscious. Jaldithas decides that Zoe is useless and demands that she will be thrown overboard the moment they arrive at the Everglades. The other pirates agree with their leader and go along with it. That night, Max and Chomp have set up camp near a swamp. Suddenly, Max feels like they're being watched, but can't find anything. So he and Chomp decide that there isn't anything to worry about and go to sleep. But what he doesn't realize is that they are being watched: by an American alligator! The alligator sneaks up on the sleeping Max and Chomp, then says "Who on Earth would camp out in the middle of the swamp?" Suddenly, Max starts rolling around in his sleep yelling, "No Grandma, please don't take away my ammonite fossil, I'll... I'll be a good kid!!!" The alligator's relieved that he's still asleep, and prepares to steal the chicken. ("Whew! I'm glad he's still asleep. Now to steal some chicken!") But just when he's about to grab the chicken, Max wakes up from his nightmare. Then he spots the alligator, and upon seeing each other, they scream and run away from each other. Eventually, they both hide behind trees. Max eventually says "Hi" to the alligator, who says "Hi" back, revealing his ability to speak the human language. This surprises Max because he thought only parrots and humans as well as Hoover the Seal could speak human language. The gator's response is "Maybe I learned to do it form how you did: Momma, Daddy. Oh, I don't know. I just know how to do it, alright end of story!" Hearing this, Max allows the alligator to have the chicken, then Max falls asleep with the gator on top. But Max pushes it aside and says "Look, I need some space pal" only for the alligator to respond "My name's not Pal, it's Albott! A-l-b-o-t-t! Albott!" Max apologizes and goes back to sleep. ("Oh, sorry Albott. I just needed some space. That's all, good night!") Once he does, Albott asks "What's your name?" but Max doesn't respond, leaving the alligator puzzled. ("Weird; humans don't usually fall asleep that fast") But he decides to just let it go ("Oh well. It can't be helped") and goes to sleep. The next day, Max, Chomp, and Albott awaken to a gentle morning. Then Albott asks "So, why are ya here?" Max tells him the whole situation. Albott then goes "Oh, that sucks, having some pirates stealing your parents and your friends is really bad. Can I please help?" Max agrees to have him join, even though he's not sure how helpful Albott will be. ("Well, I'm not sure I can trust you enough, but welcome to the D-Team anyway!") Albott then goes "Does D stand for danger? Or something else?" Before Max can respond, the ship appears in the sky. Albott says "Does that ship belong to the pirates that stole your family and friends?" Max nods. Then a screen showing Jaldithas appears. Jaldithas reveals that Max can have Zoe (But refers to her as "your friend") When Max asks why, he replies "Because she proved to be too useless for us!!!" Then he orders the others that it's time for her and Paris to be dropped from the ship at the highest height, which they do. Max sees what's going on and runs to catch Zoe. At first, he's not fast enough, but then Albott tells him to try using a tree as support, which he does. Zoe keeps on falling until eventually, Max jumps up and catches her in his arms. Paris, on the other hand, lands on Albott's back. Then Jaldithas leaves with the screen without any more details. Max gets really worried about Zoe when he finds out that several injuries Jaldithas gave her caused her to go unconscious. Albott suggests that they look after her and keep her safe until she recovers. Max agrees and continues to carry Zoe in his arms for a long time while he, Chomp, Paris, and Albott start searching for another camp site. While they're doing that, Albott starts talking about his life story: He was born in a nest that had a clutch of 31 eggs. He hatched 3 days earlier than his sisters (He was the only male born in the nest) because a raccoon had taken off with his egg and punctured a big hole in the shell. Luckily, his mother came just in time to save him, which she did. But thanks to the hole, he hatched really quickly. But when he did, his instinct was to go to the nest, but he quickly saw that it was way too far but the water was closer so that was where he went instead. Then after a few minutes swimming, he saw two people talking.... Suddenly, he remembered how he learned to speak human language: He mimicked the voices of the people!!! Max is shocked by this news, but they found the perfect camping site: a dried-up riverbed. "Good thing it's only February," said Albott, "Because otherwise, we'd all be soaking wet from the water". Max sees his point, so they set up camp on the riverbed and Max finally puts Zoe down. That night, Max and Albott desperately try hard to help Zoe regain consciousness. Albott discovers that she's breathing by putting his ear on her chest. Max and Albott, as well as Chomp and Paris, get tired soon after this discovery, so Max falls asleep with his belly on top of Zoe's belly while Albott, Chomp, and Paris sleep with each other. The next morning, all of the D-Team except for Albott and Zoe wake up very early, and Max is still worried about Zoe, alot more than he ever was about her before.. A hungry Florida Panther, a subspecies of Cougar or Mountain Lion, suddenly appears. Obviously, it wants to eat Zoe's seemingly dead body. Max, Chomp, and Paris don't see the panther, nor does Albott. The first to see it is a black bear who also wants the "carcass". The panther and bear fight, but Max, Chomp, and Paris don't hear it. While Max tries hard to restore Zoe's consciousness, the black bear retreats, and the panther hisses in victory... until it finds out that a pair of coyotes and their pups also want Zoe's "carcass". And the coyotes aren't alone: they have the whole family with them: 3 adults and 5 teenagers. The cougar is outnumbered but determined not to give up what it thinks is Zoe's carcass. It manages to kill one adult with a swipe of it's paw and drive away 2 teenage coyotes with a hiss and a charge, but the battle continues. Meanwhile, Zoe finally opens her eyes. Upon awakening, she first sees Max who asks her if she's all right. Zoe gets shocked, her yelp causing the coyotes to finally retreat because they realize that she's not dead. The panther however, continues hissing, not realizing that fact itself. Zoe asks Max how he got on the ship only for him to reveal that they aren't on the ship. Zoe is confused at first and gets even more confused when she sees cypress trees around her. ("What are you talking about... Hey! Where are we? Why are there thousands of Cypress trees all around us?") Max reveals that they're in the everglades, unaware that the panther has over heard the conversation and is now creeping up on them just to kill and eat Zoe. Zoe is confused as to how she got out of the ship until Max reveals that Jaldithas found her useless when it came to searching for the crystals so while she was unconscious, his minions threw her overboard from a really tall height. Zoe gets mad upon hearing that and vows to get revenge on them for doing so. Then Albott wakes up and asks Max if Zoe was the girl he was looking for. Max nods to Albott and Zoe is shocked to see a talking alligator. Albott then says "If you think seeing a talking alligator is shocking, then next thing you'll know, you'll be attacked by a Florida Panther or Mountain Lion". Max and Zoe both reply in unison "What makes you think we'll believe that comment?" "Well, uh," Albott starts, "because it's happening RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, everyone looks up and it turns out that the alligator was right: the Florida Panther that planned to eat Zoe is soon caught trying to sneak up on both Max and Zoe. The kids suddenly get petrified with fear. Realizing that the panther's element of surprise was ruined, the panther starts running towards Zoe. Max quickly figures out what's going on, and places Zoe behind him to protect her. Max stands up and spreads his arms out telling the panther to get lost, but this causes the panther to go on a rampage and it bites Max's left arm, causing Max to yell in pain, making Zoe worry. The panther's move causes Max to get angry and fight back by punching it in the face. ("Oh, so you want to play rough eh? Well, I'LL SHOW YOU ROUGH!!!") This goes on for a while, Max punching the panther on the face and the panther repeatedly biting his arms. Eventually, the panther decides it's had enough of the battle and knocks Max out of the way with just one swipe of it's right paw. The swipe was so powerful, it knocked Max unconscious. Seeing the result of the battle freaks Zoe out, and wanting to avenge Max's defeat, uses her own body to fight the panther, but the same result happens. So she tries summoning Paris's battle form, but the panther isn't intimidated, and with a lot of scratches on Paris's back, immediately defeats her and turns Paris back into a card despite her size and thick skin. All seems hopeless for Zoe now... but then guess what!? Albott puts himself in the battle to show the panther who's boss!!!! At first, it seems that the panther will win once again, until the alligator bites the panther's right front ankle, causing the panther to meow in pain. The panther then tries to use it's left front paw and it's teeth to kill the alligator, but the armour is too hard to be penetrated. The alligator turns out to have the advantage over the cat, because the Florida Panther has only three forms of defense: it's jaws, teeth, and it's paws. The panther suddenly lets out a loud hiss to intimidate the alligator. Albott doesn't let that stop him, so he continues attacking the panther until he finally bites her right hind thigh, forcing the panther to retreat. At that point, Max wakes up and Zoe explains what happened. Max can't believe it at first, but then Albott reveals that the panther slashed a scar across his eye. Max is amazed, and thanks him for a job well done along with Zoe. Albott then replies, "Oh, no problem; that's what friends are for Max and Zoe". Upon hearing this, both Max and Zoe say in unison "How did you know my name!?" "Uh, I was just lucky, I guess" Albott replies. At that point, Zoe starts giggling, causing Albott to reply "Zoe, what I said was just a really bad joke!" Well, Zoe decides to put the D-Team symbol on his back anyway, indicating that he's now an official member of the D-Team. Then the D-Team continues on their quest for their parents with their new alligator friend Albott. The episode ends with the same Panther now after a herd of Wild Boar, an invasive species from Europe. The Florida Panther attacks a large male, the leader of the herd, and another fight starts. Despite her wound, the panther wins because the boar was sick from unknown causes. Soon after, the rest of the herd leaves and three panther cubs appear next to the adult panther, revealing that the reason it was after Zoe was because it was a mother who needed to feed her cubs. The episode ends with the adult panther and her cubs eating the carcass of the wild boar. Trivia * The whole episode was narrated like a documentary. * This is the first appearance of Albott the Alligator. The other animals won't appear until a few episodes later. * The panther won almost all of the fights in this episode: * When fighting the Black Bear, the bear retreated after a swipe. * When fighting the coyotes, the opponents retreated once they saw that Zoe was alive. * When fighting Max, it knocked him unconscious after one swipe. * The same thing happened with Zoe although she didn't go unconscious. * For some reason, the Florida Panther defeated Paris despite the fact that the dinosaur was several times bigger. * The only fight it lost was the one against Albott but only because the alligator was twice as armored and powerful, but a wound on the panther's right hind thigh was also responsible for the defeat. * At the end of the episode, when the panther was revealed to be a mother, the panther battled and killed a wild boar despite being heavily wounded. * Max shows alot more concern for Zoe when she gets injured in this episode than he did in the previous seasons, indicating that he's starting to fall in love with her. * How could a panther kill a dinosaur? Category:Blog posts